love potion no jutsu
by Gods fallen little angel
Summary: ahhhh! love! it is in the air...wait no its not its in Gaaras head?rna love jutsue hits our fav red head in the heart how will live? well you need to read to find out RR!


**Love potion jutsu **

Gaara/Naruto

Temari waved her fan at the old man on top of the huge rockbird the man was balanced on his cane and was cackling like a mad man the girls attacks didn't budge the bird nor could Kankuro's puppets touch the man he would jump out of the way with alarming speeds for one so old.

"Damn it hold still old man!" Came a frustrated cry from the boy, he was panting hard from using up so much chakra

Temari wasn't faring so well her self if only there little brother was there sure he scared the crap out of them but he scared the crap out of there enemies too! It was like they could since his blood lust and would try to run right then and there, needless to say Gaara wouldn't let them get very far before he killed them.

The old man started to taunt them. "Come on kiddies you have to do better then that if you want to kill old Momoey hee, hee come on." "Oh sorry lad a bit to slow there, but a good effort none the less don't give up you almost got me!" "Oh little lass that toy fans not going to stop me! You need to try not to rely on that too much." On it went with both siblings giving it there all. 'Were not making a scratch on him and he still has chakra to spare!' Tamari thought savagely as she through another blast of wind at the bird. Momoey was having a great time these kids just would not quite no matter oh well he needed to be gone anyway might as well end it here. "Well kiddies you gave it a good go but I'm afraid I've got to be on my way, so step aside or prepare to fight!" Kankuro's jaw dropped. "What do you mean prepare to fight we've been fighting you for the last three hours already!"

The old mans eyes glittered in mischief. "Oh no my little lamb you were trying to fight me but now I will fight you!" with that Momoey jumped down from the rock bird and sped toward the siblings he went for Kankuro first grabbing the puppets head and crushing it effetely destroying the chakra link, then he turned on Temari ducking under her frantic attacks he grabbed on to her arm and twisted the fan out and knocked her back with one of her own attacks. Both were battered and bruised. Kankuro was in complete shock. 'How had that old man do that?' he wondered. The old man him self was scrutinizing his handy work. 'Not to bad if I do say so myself hee, hee.' "Well my little ducklings its time to end this once and for all!" he was just about to pick up Kankuro to break his neck when a spear of sand almost ripped his arm off only his speed saved him from losing his limb. 'What was that? Surly if ether of these children had that ability they would of used it by now!' he sensed another attack and jumped out of the way. He was then hit by a wave of sand he was pushed up agents his bird and clung to its leg as it cried out in distress as it started to over balance. Momoey felt a dark and powerful energy source closing in fast. This chakra could not be human where was it coming from he couldn't pinpoint it at all! Then he spotted a boy on top of a dun looking down on the battle ground. 'That's where the source of chakra was coming from! How could that boy have so much? It's just not possible no one he had come cross in his travels came close to this boy's levels. The boy then slid down the slope and walked calmly over to the two on the ground and asked quietly. "What happened here?" the girl stood up. "Gaara this old man decided to wreck the village's water supply! We tried to stop him but as you can see he was to strong." Gaara turned to his brother and asked. "Are you injured?" Kankuro checked him self over. "No I'm fine Gaara." Momoey was watching them and thought to him self. "Better end this while the boys distracted." He began to form an attack when a dozen spikes shot up under him impaling him. Gaara turned to look at the old man. "What do you say to that?" Momoey sneered at the boy and rapidly formed a jutsu. It was his most powerful non lethal 'in most cases' attack. "Love potion matchmaker jutsu attack!" it was a target jutsu one that when targeted on one person it wouldn't miss he released the energy and it hit Gaara with such force that he was knocked unconscious the old man watched in satisfaction as his handy work hit home there was no way to counter this jutsu the old mans attack let him slip in to the mind and the first face he saw was the one that was the curses release pin so to speak, if the boy ever laid eyes on that person the spell would become active. Momoey was pleased with the choice it was fitting, and with that the old man coughed up some blood slumped over and died the rock bird exploded in to a million feathers and floated down to lay on the sand before blowing away on the wind. Temari bent down to see if her brother was all right he was stunned but not unconscious like the old man had thought she breathed a sigh of relief.

Gaara shook off the remaining fog that clouded his head. 'What did that old fool do to me?' he thought to him self oh well he could figure it out when they got back to the village there he would meditate on the problem at length he wouldn't worry about it right now he and his siblings had to repair the damage that old man did with out another thought on the matter he got to work.

When Gaara got back to the village there was a messenger waiting for him he was nervous about the boy he was so dangerous but he had a job to do so taking a deep breath started relaying what was told to him. "Gaara of the sand you are to report to the Kazekage immediately for a mission briefing as are Temari and Kankuro that is all, Gaara-san."

Gaara looked at the man the guy started to sweat and shake in nervousness, Gaara smiled at him thinking to him self. 'What cowards these men are the Nins at the leaf village did not fear me as much as my own people heck one of them was even able to beat me!' he spoke to the man in front of him, "thank you." With that he and the other two walked toward the hokage strong hold.

As hot as it was out side it was cool and dark inside the three of them walked in complete silence till they arrived at the door leading in to the Kazekage main office.

When the door opened the hokage of the sand looked up to see Gaara and his siblings, he noted how calm Gaara was good he was less likely to be difficult to deal with.

As they approached the desk the man waved them to take a seat when they were all sitting he began the briefing.


End file.
